<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>never leave you all alone by kenobilovebot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343656">never leave you all alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobilovebot/pseuds/kenobilovebot'>kenobilovebot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Post Zigoola, Protective Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobilovebot/pseuds/kenobilovebot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Zigoola, Obi-Wan cannot access the Force well enough to manage chronic pain. He starts to figure out that it's not so bad letting the people who love him help out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>never leave you all alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-Wan can hardly remember a time he wasn’t in some sort of pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s alright, though. It’s manageable -- usually, utilizing the Force. It’s something that he can typically handle on his own rather than burdening the healers with it. The Force can be quite effective for temporary pain relief just as it can for sustaining him in other ways, so long as he’s careful. The rest of the time, he’s just used to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trouble, of course, comes after Zigoola, when he can no longer touch the Force as he once could, at least for a time. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Frustrating as it is, they all start to notice at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The evidence is in Cody’s narrowed eyes when he catches Obi-Wan rubbing unhappily at his lower back. The way Ahsoka bites at her nails when he’s just a little too wan and quiet. It’s in Anakin’s hands when he surprises Obi-Wan with a shoulder massage after catching one too many winces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s his own fault, really. Though Anakin is the only one aware of Zigoola, still, the others know about his collapse in the training salle -- just not the reasoning behind it. He ought to have been more careful, somehow. Now they’re watching him all too closely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How he hates being fussed over. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Out with it,” Anakin eventually says, catching him out in an attempt to rub the tension out of his leg. He kneels before Obi-Wan, taking over without prompting, and for once, Obi-Wan can’t be bothered to kick up enough of a fuss to stop him. He leans back against the wall, eyeing his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out with what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on with you?” Anakin huffs a little, but there is little bite to his voice, only concern. “This is, what, the fifth time that I’ve caught you hurting this week. I can feel it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh. “There’s no need to upset yourself. It just -- is.” And he’d promised to be a little more open and honest with Anakin after Zigoola, so he says, “I usually use the Force to handle it, but as it’s a little difficult to access right now…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin cocks his head to the side. “Use the Force to handle what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pain.” Obi-Wan winces as a mechanical hand rubs the tension out of a particularly painful spot in his calf, and then relaxes against the wall, relieved. That is rather better. “We do lead a rather strenuous lifestyle, Anakin, and I’m not as young as I once was. There’s bound to be chronic pain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a pause that stretches on a bit too long, and he starts to feel as though he’s said something wrong. He manages to do that so often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never said anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, why would I?” Obi-Wan is faintly irritated, but he doesn’t allow it to leak into his tone. Anakin worries too much, is so often insistent that Obi-Wan tell someone of every ailment. He’s not a youngling. Do they believe him so fragile? “I had it quite under control.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His padawan squeezes a bit too hard, and he bites back a yelp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master,” Anakin says, and continues on with no apparent regard for his own hypocrisy, “I know Master Che has told you you shouldn’t rely on the Force for things like that, not as much as you do -- you should’ve told her, or one of the medics --”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are at war.” His tone is a bit sharper this time, but Anakin doesn’t look perturbed by it. “They hardly have time to be fretting about a few aches from old wounds -- joints that are simply growing older --” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re causing you too much trouble, Master. Like I said, fifth time this week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not go through this with you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan says, and tilts his head back, closing his eyes in an effort to bring the conversation to an end. “When I am able to call on the Force as usual again, it will be fine. Please drop it.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Anakin tells the medics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he does. Blasted traitor, incessant worrier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan makes no attempt to hide his displeasure when Kix (and of course it’s Anakin’s medic) corners him, pesters and guilts him into allowing him to rub some sort of ointment into the aching joints. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It helps. He can admit that. It happens again, though, and again, which he is none too pleased with. They’re spending too much time on him, and this is precisely why he’d kept it under wraps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, that’s difficult to explain when his own medic catches him past third hour on the bridge, half in exhausted tears over his inability to sleep due to the pain. And he wouldn’t be at this point had it not been much the same for the past months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He won’t go to the medbay for it, but Anakin comes to sit with him, and he can’t even pretend in the moment to mind the comforting presence at his side, and at last he gives in and allows them to give him a pill for the pain, though he doesn’t like them, doesn’t like the way they make his thoughts go muzzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan doesn’t remember dozing off, but he wakes in his quarters a few hours later with Anakin settled on the floor nearby. His former padawan is inordinately, irritatingly pleased that he can lift and carry Obi-Wan. He’s also worried. Bother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re all worried. It doesn’t seem likely to stop anytime soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got to start taking something,” he says, and Obi-Wan sighs. “You can’t just not sleep because of pain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You --” Anakin stops then, clearly befuddled. Despite himself, Obi-Wan’s lips twitch. “You know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Obi-Wan says slowly, tentatively stretching his arms over his head. The pill is still in effect; it doesn’t throb so much. “It isn’t as if you’re likely to simply cease worrying about it, and they aren’t going to let me alone. And,” A tiny, hitching breath that he ignores. “I am rather -- tired of being in pain. I suppose I didn’t realize how much… and everything hurts more after Zigoola…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It isn’t exactly a very eloquent explanation, but it doesn’t have to be. As with so many things, Anakin simply seems to understand his meaning. His shoulders relax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to let us take care of you,” he says, and Obi-Wan frowns, unable to help himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a concession, but it is beginning to seem a necessary one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just this once,” he says, trying for a smile. It’s enough. Anakin laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not so bad, he concedes, letting them help him with this. Especially if it brings his former padawan such relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only this once. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>